Bing Crosby
miniatur|Bing Crosby (1977) miniatur|Bing Crosby (1942) Harry Lillis „Bing“ Crosby (* 3. Mai 1903 in Tacoma, Washington; † 14. Oktober 1977 in Madrid) war ein US-amerikanischer Sänger im Bereich des Swing und der Populären Musik und Schauspieler. Er war der ältere Bruder von Bob Crosby. Frühe Jahre Einige Unsicherheit besteht darin, wann Bing Crosby geboren wurde. Die meisten Quellen geben das Jahr seiner Geburt mit 1903 an, jedoch trägt sein Grabstein – auf Anweisung seiner Familie – als Geburtsjahr das Datum 1904. Bing Crosby wuchs mit Al Rinker auf, dem jüngeren Bruder der Sängerin Mildred Bailey. Crosby und Rinker nutzten Baileys Verbindungen und traten kurz nach ihrem Schulabschluss den Paul Whiteman’s Rhythm Boys bei. Er besuchte das Jesuiten-College Gonzaga University in Spokane (Washington) und studierte dort Jura. Während er mit Anwaltskollegen auf Geschäftsreise war, sang er in Bars und verdiente hiermit eigenen Angaben zufolge mehr als die Anwälte. Dies war der Zeitpunkt, zu dem er sich entschloss, sich ganz auf eine Gesangskarriere zu konzentrieren. National erregte er mit dem populären Whiteman Orchestra Aufsehen, mit welchem er in King of Jazz (1930) sein Filmdebüt hatte. Von da an war er ein gefragter Bühnendarsteller, Radio-Entertainer und ein Sänger mit rekordverdächtigen Plattenverkaufszahlen. Bing Crosby als Jazzsänger Crosby und sein Partner Al Rinker galten bei ihrer Einstellung in das Paul Whiteman-Orchester als die ersten vollbeschäftigten Bandsänger des Musikgeschäfts. Nach Ansicht des Autors Will Friedwald verkörperte Crosbys Gesang in der Whiteman-Band 1928 die Integration afrikanischer und amerikanischer Elemente, ersetzte – anders als seine Zeitgenossen Ethel Waters aber die Spuren der Minstrel-Shows durch Subtilität. Am wichtigsten ist, dass Crosby den Stil der neuen Instrumentalsolisten aufgriff, vor allem Louis Armstrongs und in geringerem Maß Bix Beiderbeckes; ihren melodischen Ansatz, ihr Rhythmusverständnis und ihr Konzept und Vokabular der Improvisation. Crosbys große Leistung, das Resultat all seiner Alchemie, war die Verbindung des Jazz mit der Musik der Tin Pan Alley''Zit. nach Friedwald, S. 34. Die war schon in seinen Aufnahmen von 1928 mit der Whiteman-Band zu hören; in „ I'm Afraid of You“ und „T'aint So, Honey, T'aint So“ hielt er Töne am Ende der Phrasen länger aus, um so mit dem Rhythmus zu spielen, und in „Make Believe“ ließ er sich lediglich von der Rhythmusgruppe begleiten, wobei er mit dem Bassisten Steve Brown ein Duett hatte, in dem sie von Zeit zu Zeit in den 4/4-Takt verfielen, der später eines der grundlegenden Elemente des modernen Jazz werden sollte.Vgl. Friedwald, S. 35. Crosby markierte mit seinem warmen, leicht belegten Bariton eine Art von Natürlichkeit, die im Gegensatz zu lärmenden Humoristen wie Al Jolson oder Billy Murray stand; er war auch der erste Sänger, der die amerikanischen Melodien achtete und auch in der Lage war, sich mit der Oper und der europäischen Tradition des Kunstlieds zu messen. So entstand der Sound, der Generationen des populären Gesangs prägen sollte. In den frühen 1930er Jahren näherten sich Crosbys und Armstrongs Stil am meisten aneinander an; zu hören war dies in den zahlreichen gemeinsamen Auftritten. Armstrong sagte über seinen Freund: „Bings Stimme hat eine Weichheit, die typisch für Bing ist. Sie ist wie Gold, das aus einem Kelch fließt.“Zit. nach Friedwald, S. 46. In der Zeit zwischen 1932 und 1935 perfektionierte er seinen Stil, zu hören in den Jazz-Standards „Sweet Georgia Brown“, „Some of These Days“, sowie der viereinhalbminütige „St. Louis Blues“, der mit Musikern des Duke Ellington Orchestra entstand, in dem er sich als meisterhafter Scatsänger zeigte.Vgl. Friedwald, S. 41. Crosby nahm dann von 1936 bis 1939 eine Vielzahl rhythmisch lebendiger Titel auf, so mit dem Jimmy Dorsey Orchester und später John Scott Trotter. Dieser schuf durch Verlangsamung den typischen Balladenstil Crosbys, wie in seinen Decca-Aufnahmen „Somebody Loves Me“, „Maybe“ (1939) und „Day Dreaming“ (1941, mit Victor Youngs Orchester). Der Jazz spielte zu diesem Zeitpunkt für Crosby nicht mehr die tragende Rolle wie noch Anfang der 1930er Jahre; er glich dies mit einigen ''hot-Sessions aus, wie im Juni 1940 mit Andy Secrest und Abe Lincoln, Posaunist der The California Ramblers, als er vier Upbeat-Nummern für seinen Film Rhythm on the River einspielte, die Titelmelodie, die Hoagy Carmichael Komposition „Can't Get Indiana Off My Mind“ und „That's for Me“ sowie eine Neuauflage seines früheren Hits „I Found a Million Dollar Baby“. Mitte der 1940er Jahre machte Crosby dann weitere Aufnahmesessions mit bekannten Jazzmusikern, die er Milt Gabler zusammenstellte, so mit Eddie Heywood, Vic Dickenson, Eddie Condon, Wild Bill Davison und dem Bud Freeman Orchester (1946). 1944 entstanden Duette mit Louis Jordan und dessen Tympany Five; 1952 gab es eine Reunion-Session mit Red Nichols, außerdem viele Aufnahmen mit den Orchestern von Woody Herman und Bob Crosby als auch mit deren kleineren Bands, den Woodchoppers und den Bobcats, bei denen er nicht – wie sonst üblich – als Crooner auftrat.Vgl. Friedwald, S. 42 f. Der Verlust des jugendlichen Publikums in der späten Eisenhower-Periode befreite Bing Crosby von dem Druck, ständig Hits zu produzieren. So wandte er sich wieder mehr seinen Ursprüngen, dem Jazz, zu. Den Höhepunkt seiner späten Jazzaufnahmen bilden nach Ansicht von Will Friedwald sein Verve-Album Bing Sings While Bregman Swings, seine Antwort auf die Swing-Sessions Frank Sinatras mit Nelson Riddle oder Billy May, die Combo-Aufnahmen mit Buddy Cole Some Fine Old Chestnuts (1955) und New Tricks (1957) für Decca und insbesondere das Victor-Album Bing with a Beat, das er 1957 mit Bob Scobey und seiner Frisco Jazz Band einspielte, für die als Arrangeur der Klarinettist Matty Matlock verantwortlich war. Mit dem Album erwiesen sie den frühen Jazz von King Oliver und Jelly Roll Morton ihre Referenz und interpretierten Titel wie „Mack the Knife“, „Coal Cart Blues“ und „Exactly Like You“.Vgl. Friedwald, S. 44. Bing Crosby wurde als wichtiger Fürsprecher der Magnetbandtechnik bekannt, indem er die Weiterentwicklung der deutschen Magnetophone bei dem US-Unternehmen Ampex finanziell förderte. Das Ergebnis war das wegweisende Ampex Model 200. Crosbys Erfolge als Popsänger und Schauspieler Sein größter Erfolg als Sänger populärer Musik war schließlich die Aufnahme von Irving Berlins Song „White Christmas“, der einer der größten Verkaufserfolge aller Zeiten wurde und nach Candle in the Wind von Elton John auf Platz 2 der ewigen Bestsellerliste steht. Crosby erhielt 21 Mal Gold, z. B. für „I'll Be Home for Christmas“, „Too-Ra-Lo-Ra-Loo-Ral“ und „Swinging on a Star“. Er trat außerdem in zahlreichen Filmen der 1930er bis 1960er auf. 1945 erhielt er den Oscar für seine Darstellung des Pfarrers Chuck O'Malley in Der Weg zum Glück. 1956 erhielt das von Cole Porter komponierte, zusammen mit Grace Kelly gesungene Liebesduett „True Love“ aus dem Film High Society (Die oberen Zehntausend) eine Oscar-Nominierung und wurde zum Evergreen. Privatleben Crosby war zweimal verheiratet. Aus der ersten Ehe stammte sein Sohn Gary, der an der Seite des Vaters in einigen Shows und Fernsehsendungen auftrat. Da seine zweite Ehefrau, die Schauspielerin Kathryn Grant, beträchtlich jünger war als er, hatte er auch in fortgeschrittenem Alter noch Kinder, wodurch die Kinder beider Ehen verschiedenen Generationen angehörten. Nach seinem Tod schrieb sein ältester Sohn aus erster Ehe eine kontrovers diskutierte Biografie, in der er ihn als autokratischen und ausfallenden Vater beschreibt. Zwei seiner Kinder, Lindsay und Dennis, begingen Selbstmord. Die Schauspielerin Denise Crosby ist eine Enkeltochter und die Schauspielerin Mary Crosby eine Tochter von Bing Crosby. Tod Bing Crosby – ein begeisterter Golfspieler – starb 1977 nach einer Runde Golf in Spanien, nach der er zusammengebrochen war, an schwerem Herzversagen. Er wurde auf dem Holy Cross Cemetery in Culver City, Kalifornien beigesetzt. In Anerkennung seiner Verdienste um den Golfsport wurde Crosby 1978 posthum in die World Golf Hall of Fame aufgenommen. Werk Filmografie (Auswahl) * 1932: The Big Broadcast – Regie: Frank Tuttle * 1935: Mississippi – Regie: A. Edward Sutherland * 1936: Anything Goes – Regie: Lewis Milestone * 1936: Rhythm on the Range – Regie: Norman Taurog * 1936: Pennies from Heaven – Regie: Norman Z. McLeod * 1937: Waikiki Wedding – Regie: Frank Tuttle * 1940: Rhythm on the River – Regie: Victor Schertziger * 1941: Birth of the Blues – Regie: Victor Schertzinger * 1942: Holiday Inn – Regie: Mark Sandrich * 1944: Das Korsarenschiff (The Princess and the Pirate) – Regie: David Butler Cameo-Auftritt * 1944: Der Weg zum Glück (Going My Way) – Regie: Leo McCarey * 1945: Die Glocken von St. Marien (The Bells of St. Mary’s) – Regie: Leo McCarey * 1946: Blue Skies – Regie: Stuart Heisler * 1948: Ich küsse Ihre Hand, Madame (The Emperor Waltz) – Regie: Billy Wilder * 1949: A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur’s Court – Regie: Tay Garnett * 1954: Weiße Weihnachten (White Christmas) – Regie: Michael Curtiz * 1954: Ein Mädchen vom Lande (The Country Girl) – Regie: George Seaton * 1956: Die oberen Zehntausend (High Society) – Regie: Charles Walters * 1956: Anything Goes – Regie: Robert M. Lewis * 1960: High Time – Regie: Blake Edwards * 1964: Sieben gegen Chicago (Robin and the 7 Hoods) – Regie: Gordon Douglas Comedy-„Road“-Filme mit Bob Hope und Dorothy Lamour: * 1940: Road to Singapore * 1941: Road to Zanzibar * 1942: Road to Morocco * 1946: Road to Utopia * 1948: Road to Rio * 1952: Road to Bali * 1962: Road to Hong Kong (ohne Dorothy Lamour) Crosby moderierte von den 1930ern an bis in die 1950er regelmäßig Radiosendungen, sowie von 1964 bis 1965 eine Show im Kabelfernsehen. Ferner drehte er zahlreiche Kurzfilme und trat in diversen Fernsehshows auf. Diskografie Crosbys Werk der 20er und 30er Jahre als Jazzsänger ist dokumentiert in den Columbia-Kompilationen The Crooner - The Columbia Years 1928–’34 und The Bing Crosby Story: The Early Jazz Years. Das Album Paul Whiteman and His Orchestra (9678-2-R) enthält acht Gesangsnummern von Crosby. Das englische Label Living Era hat 3 CDs mit Material aus der Whiteman-Zeit bis zur Decca-Periode zusammengestellt, Bix'n'Bing, Here LiesLove und on the Sentimental Side; aus der gleichen Phase stammen die Kompilationen des Label ProArte, Pennies from Heaven und Pocketful of Dreams. * 1934: Love in Bloom (aus dem Film She Loves Me Not) * 1936: Pennies From Heaven (aus dem gleichnamigen Film) * 1937: Sweet Leilani (aus dem Film Waikiki Wedding) * 1940: Only Forever (aus dem Film Rhythm on the River) * 1942: White Christmas (aus dem Film Holiday Inn) * 1943: Sunday, Monday, Or Always * 1944: I Love You * 1944: I’ll Be Seeing You * 1944: Swinging On A Star (aus dem Film Going My Way) * 1944: Don’t Fence Me In (Bing Crosby & Andrews Sisters) * 1945: Accentuate the Positive (aus dem Film Here Comes the Waves) * 1945: Aren't You Glad You’re You (aus dem Film Die Glocken von St. Marien) * 1945: It’s Been A Long, Long Time (Bing Crosby & Les Paul) * 1945: I Can’t Begin To Tell You (Bing Crosby & Carmen Cavallaro) * 1946: You Keep Coming Back Like a Song (aus dem Film Blue Skies) * 1949: Dear Hearts And Gentle People * 1949: Mule Train * 1950: Chattanoogie Shoeshine Boy * 1950: Sam’s Song (Bing & Gary Crosby) * 1950: Christmas In Killarney * 1951: Domino * 1951: In the Cool, Cool, Cool of the Evening (aus dem Film Here Comes the Groom) * 1952: The Isle Of Innisfree / At Last! At Last! * 1952: Zing A Little Zong (Bing Crosby & Jane Wyman; aus dem Film Just For You) * 1952: Silent Night, Holy Night / Adeste Fideles (O Come All Ye Faithful) * 1954: Changing Partners * 1954: Count Your Blessings Instead Of Sheep (aus dem Film White Christmas) * 1955: Stranger In Paradise * 1956: In A Little Spanish Town * 1956: True Love (Bing Crosby & Grace Kelly; aus dem Film Die oberen Zehntausend) * 1957: Around The World * 1960: The Second Time Around (aus dem Film High Time) * 1977: White Christmas (1942) * 1977: Peace On Earth – Little Drummer Boy (David Bowie & Bing Crosby) Literatur * Will Friedwald: Swinging Voices of America - Ein Kompendium großer Stimmen. Hannibal, St. Andrä-Wördern, 1992, ISBN 3-85445-075-3 Weblinks * * Most Popular Entertainer of the Twentieth Century – eine statistische Analyse, die sich damit befasst, warum dieser Titel an Bing Crosby gehen sollte * Über den „Crooner“ Bing Crosby Anmerkungen/Quellennachweise Kategorie:Popsänger Kategorie:Oscarpreisträger Kategorie:Grammy-Preisträger Kategorie:US-Amerikaner Kategorie:Geboren 1903 Kategorie:Gestorben 1977 Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Alle Artikel